Not Another Valentine's Day
by Mickey1987
Summary: Ever dread the day where all you see are hearts?  All you see are kisses?  All you see are other people happy while you are alone?  Find out how Lizzy deals with this day that always seems to bite her in the ass.


**Not Another Valentine's Day**

_Another Valentine's Day has come and once again…not one Valentine card. I may not be the most beautiful of women, especially around Jane, but shouldn't there at least be one for me? Even Charlotte managed to get one…although I think I would be more embarrassed if I had to receive one from Bill Collins. _Lizzy thought bitterly as she looked around the office and saw all the balloons, flowers, and chocolates.

She cast her eyes down in shame regretfully remembering that she had the opportunity to receive a special Valentine from a certain tall handsome man that she so passionately rejected, the man who would've made the perfect Valentine.

_Why did I say all that crap…I can't believe that I believed George._ Remembering the devastated expression on Will's face when she threw accusation after another at him she felt tears begin to pool in the corner of her eyes. Taking one last glance around she decided to skip out early. _Charlotte wouldn't mind, from the looks of it she doesn't even remember I am here._

Finally, making it home she headed upstairs to the apartment she shared with Jane…at least she did before Jane and Charlie got back together. Just as she thought, the answering machine was blinking with two messages. One was from her mother demanding to know why she was determined to stay single through another Valentine's Day. The other was from Jane saying that she was staying at Charlie's, again, and she'd talk to her later.

Deleting both messages she threw her bag on the counter and made her way to the living room to search for a horror film to watch. _That should make me forget about Will and this infuriating holiday!_

Turning the corner she froze realizing for the first time that she wasn't alone in her apartment. There standing by the television was Will, holding a bouquet of lilies and wearing her favorite suit.

She finally managed to croak out a hoarse "What are you doing here?"

She watched in a daze as he stepped closer to her. "I've come for you. I am not going to give up what we could have. Lizzy, I love you. That will never change even if you don't feel the same way…I needed to show you my love for you. You deserve to know that you are the only woman I am thinking about this Valentine's Day and the only other woman to receive anything from me in the past was Georgie." Seeing the shocked expression he decided to repeat what he needed to say, what he longed to say, and what he thought about every second of every day. "I love you, Lizzy."

Blinking feeling the tears steadily trickling down her cheeks she slowly walked to coffee table. Pulling out the Valentine card she had bought him soon after their argument that contained all her feelings of remorse, she handed it to him.

Handing her the lilies he took the card and began to read. Reaching the end with wide eyes, and finding the simple task of breathing becoming impossible he looked up to Lizzy. She was now sitting on the sofa crying into her favorite flowers. Putting the card onto the table he went and picked her up from the sofa.

Pressing her tear streaked face into his neck and holding on tightly she began to sob with relief that he was here that he was forgiving her.

Continuing to hold her and offer his love he began slowly dancing, holding this emotional woman of his dreams in his arms.

Not able to hold back anymore, she whispered "Be mine, Will? Forever? I love you."

Smiling and looking deep into her eyes he whispered back "Always, Lizzy. I'll always be yours." Seeing the relief and love in her eyes he gave in to his urges placing a soft kiss on her eyes, kissing away her tears. Moving his kisses gradually toward his ultimate goal he placed a soft kiss just barely at the corner of her lips. Unable to resist him anymore she locked her lips with his. Kissing him for what seemed like forever she reluctantly pulled away to ask one more favor, one she desperately needed.

"Make me yours Will. Please."

Looking into her eyes he flashed his crooked grin that always sent her heart racing even before she realized her love for him. "Always Lizzy, I am yours to do with what you will." Slowly walking into her bedroom he lowered his precious cargo onto the duvet.

She watched in a daze as he took of his jacket, shoes, socks, and belt. Not able to resist her anymore, he leaned over to kiss her as he loosened his tie. She gently removed his tie and began un-buttoning his shirt. Running her hands up his broad, muscled chest she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Lizzy, do you have any condoms? I don't have any."

"I am on birth control." Seeing his thankful expression she decided to reveal all. "I started taking it after your email. I knew I loved you. I could only hope you would eventually forgive me and if you did, I would be ready for you."

"Oh God Lizzy, I love you! I would have been here as soon as you got the email if I thought you wanted me."

Smirking she began huskily "I do want you…I need you…and I love you."

After pausing for a few seconds due to this revelation, the slow pace became too much for them and they began hastily undressing. Finding the buttons on her blouse too small for his fingers he ripped it open sending buttons flying everywhere. Sitting up and pushing him down to lie on his back she pulled his pants down leaving him in his boxers. Seeing his eyes meet hers she stood above him on the bed and began seductively removing the rest of her clothes in a striptease for him. Seeing Lizzy nude and finding his boxers too tight he pushed them down and grabbed hold of her ankles. Slowly, she lowered herself down so that she was straddling him while his hands smoothed their way up her legs to wrap around palming her toned bottom.

Leaning down and placing the tenderest kiss he had ever received, she whispered "I love you Will. Marry me?"

"Yes. I'm yours." Closing his eyes in relief when she took him inside her.

Pausing there, she allowed him to feel her. To feel her surrounding him as her own.

His eyes opened as he reached for her and they began moving slowly. Finding the rhythm they both craved they began moving faster. Hearing the moans escaping from her and his breathing becoming louder, she ran her hands down to hold onto his glorious bottom. Feeling her climax approaching, she sat up and arched her back and threw herself down forcefully onto his erection. Experiencing the biggest orgasm she could have ever imagined she released the breath she was holding. Feeling him wrap his arms around her and place his face directly between her breasts, she felt him pump forcefully twice more before coming deep inside her. His orgasm seemed to last and last as hers did. She looked down to see him look up into her eyes. Seeing the tears in his eyes she began kissing the tears away before they made her cry.

"Best Valentine's Day ever! I know why I hated it so much before." Seeing the question in his eyes, she pushed him down lying on top of him while pulling the duvet to cover them. "I was waiting for you my Perfect Valentine, my Will."

"I love you too my Perfect Lizzy, my eternal Valentine."


End file.
